ringofhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Rising Above 2008
Rising Above 2008 was a wrestling event promoted by Ring of Honor. It took place on November 22, 2008 at the Frontier Fieldhouse in Chicago Ridge, Illinois. The show featured a one-night only return of ROH legend Samoa Joe. Pay-per-view card *'ROH World Tag Team Championship': Kevin Steen & El Generico © vs. the Briscoe Brothers (Jay & Mark Briscoe) *'SHIMMER Championship': MsChif © vs. Sara Del Rey *'Four Corner Survival match': Alex Payne vs. Claudio Castagnoli vs. Sami Callahan vs. Silas Young *'Six Man War': Brent Albright, Roderick Strong & Ace Steel vs. Sweet n' Sour Inc. (Chris Hero, Davey Richards & Go Shiozaki) *'"I Quit" match': Austin Aries vs. Jimmy Jacobs *'ROH World Championship': Nigel McGuinness © vs. Bryan Danielson Results *'Dark match: The Phoenix Twins (Tweek & Dash Phoenix) defeated Grizzly Redwood & Aaron Scott' *The Briscoe Brothers came out and called out Kevin Steen and El Generico, demanding they have their match now. *'Kevin Steen & El Generico defeated the Briscoe Brothers (Jay & Mark Briscoe) to retain the ROH World Tag Team Championship' (6:05) **After the match, the two teams continued to brawl. *'MsChif defeated Sara Del Rey (w/Larry Sweeney) to retain the SHIMMER Championship' (9:30) *'Delirious defeated Rhett Titus' (6:33) **Delirious pinned Titus after a Shadows Over Hell. **After the match, Delirious continued to attack Titus, breaking the Top of the Class Trophy by hitting him with it, followed by driving it into his head with a Panic Attack. *'Claudio Castagnoli defeated Alex Payne, Sami Callahan and Silas Young in a Four Corner Survival match' (8:54) **Castagnoli pinned Payne after a Ricola Bomb. **After the match, Castagnoli tried to attack Payne with a chair, but was chased off by Bryan Danielson. *'Sweet n' Sour Inc. (Chris Hero, Davey Richards & Go Shiozaki w/Larry Sweeney) defeated Brent Albright, Roderick Strong & Ace Steel in a Six Man War' (16:06) **Richards pinned Strong after Hero hit him with a chair and placed Richards on top of him. *'Austin Aries defeated Jimmy Jacobs (w/Tyler Black) in an "I Quit" match' (22:13) **During the middle of the match, Lacey ran out and tried to throw in the towel for Aries, but was stopped by Jacobs. Black later tried to throw in the towel for Jacobs, but was stopped by Lacey. Jacobs quit after Aries caught him in a crossface and repeatedly stabbed him in the head with a spike. **After the match, Jacobs began yelling at Black, who then walked out on him. *'Nigel McGuinness defeated Bryan Danielson to retain the ROH World Championship' (28:08) **During the match, Claudio Castagnoli came out and attacked Danielson with a chair after he and McGuinness fought their way to the floor. Danielson was about to be counted out, but Alex Payne came out and helped him back into the ring. McGuinness pinned Danielson after a Jawbreaker Lariat. *'Samoa Joe defeated Tyler Black' (18:56) **Joe forced Black to submit to The Choke. **After the match, Joe cut a promo putting over Ring of Honor. Trivia Samoa Joe vs. Tyler Black was included as a bonus match on the DVD release of Escalation. Videos References *Official card External links *ROHwrestling.com Category:Ring of Honor pay-per-views